Mr. Glass
Elijah Price is a very intelligent gallery owner for comic books and also a supervillain named Mr. Glass. He's also mentally insane. He suffers from a disease that renders his bones brittle causing them break easy. After the train crash, He befriends David Dunn. Due to his interests in comic books and tries to get him to become a superhero. Unbeknownst to David, It was Elijah who orchestrated the train crash all along. He became the villain in order for David to become a superhero. Elijah believes that was both of their destinies. Elijah's disease caused him to be heavily bullied as a child. They would call him Mr. Glass. When Elijah refused to leave his house one day his mother left a present for him on a park bench. Elijah left his house to see what his present was. It was his very first comic book. Events in Unbreakable Events in Split Though not seen, Elijah is mentioned by name (as Mr. Glass) by David in a diner, shortly after the events of Split. Events in Glass Elijah was heavily sedated in Glass. He stopped himself from being sedated by slashing the throat of one of Raven Hill's doctors, Daryl, he uses... well... glass to slash him in the throat, and says, "Took a bitch-ass time to find the right piece." He then teams up with The Horde to wreak havoc upon Philidelphia, but David and his son reveal to him that his father died in the train crash which gave David his powers also killed Kevin's father. Now that Kevin knows this, he punches Price off of his wheelchair and he bleeds to death, just before he does, he regards, "I wasn't a mistake mama." Personality Elijah Price is a complex individual. He is intelligent and observant, acting as a perfectly respectable member of society but is shown to possess an obsessive streak when it comes to the existence of superhumans. Throughout the first film, Elijah acted as both a friend and mentor to David Dunn, helping him embrace his destiny as a superhero in hopes to make the world a better place. He was even clever enough to deduce Ellie Staple's true intentions and the Clover Organization's existence. However, despite his charismatic and friendly approach, Elijah is shown to possess an inferiority complex brought on by his Osteogenesis Imperfecta. That combined with his obsession has made Elijah dangerous and violent as he had committed several domestic terrorist attacks and deaths throughout Philadelphia in search of his opposite. Elijah is shown to be a skilled manipulator, having been able to pit David Dunn and the Beast against one another in the Raven Hill Memorial courtyard while also secretly filming the whole confrontation under the Clover Organization's nose and to his computer before automatically sending it to Casey, his mother, and Joseph on their smartphones. Elijah is shown to be a fatalist and believes that his existence was not a mistake. He fully embraced his destiny as a supervillain and David's archenemy. Even embracing his childhood nickname "Mr. Glass". Even in death, Elijah took pride in all of the atrocities he has accomplished, which further examines his position as a mastermind and a supervillain. Abilities *'Intelligence:' Elijah's gift is his intelligence. He was able to study many different types of science and mathematics in order to orchestrate the disaster that brought David Dunn to him. Weaknesses *'Disease:' As a result of Type 1 Parthenogenesis Imperfecta, his bones are brittle and break easily. This led to him using canes and wheelchairs. His disease also sparked his interest in superheroes. Elijah believes that if someone as brittle as him exists, then someone must be on the opposite end. Someone, unbreakable. Relationships Allies *Mrs. Price - Mother *Audrey Dunn - Therapist Enemies *David Dunn - Former ally turned enemy *Kevin Wendell Crumb - Former Ally, turned murderer Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased